Whatever Happened to Damien the Dog?
Whatever Happened to Damien the Dog? is a 2017 American 3D hybrid mystery adventure comedy film directed by Mark Dindal and written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger. It stars Adam Sandler, Tom Kenny, Dwayne Johnson, Jennifer Hale, Scott Menville, Seth McFarlane, and Kevin James. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, LStar Capital, and Happy Madison Productions, and distributed by Sony Columbia Pictures, Whatever Happened to Damien the Dog? was theatrically released in the United States on August 18, 2017 with a 2D and Real-D 3D format. Cast Live-Action * Adam Sandler as Officer Frank, a man who helps Damien to stop Judge Infernium. * Dwayne Johnson as Judge Infernium, An evil judge who wants to kill every cartoon in existence. * Kevin James as Ronald Laffhard, The creator of Damien the Dog. * Zendaya as Nevaeh, Frank's girlfriend. * Will Ferrell as Donald Ouchie, Ronald Laffhard's competitor. Animated * Tom Kenny as Damien the Dog, A cartoon dog who teams up with Officer Frank. * Jennifer Hale as Diana the Dog, A female cartoon dog who is Damien's girlfriend. * Seth McFarlane (in one of this family-friendly works) as Baby Eric, A baby who only does serious business with Damien the Dog. * Russi Taylor as Baby Eric's mother, ** Taylor also voices Baby Eric's baby sounds. * Scott Menville as Robert the Race Car, Damien the Dog's occasional ride. * Frank Welker as Cuddles the Beluga Whale, the bouncer of the "Animated Pub" * Rob Paulsen as Leads the Street Rat, the leader of a gang called "The Street Rats" * Jeff Bennett as Follows the Street Rat. * Danny Mann as Checkers the Street Rat. * Jeremy Shada as Killer the Street Rat * Jim Cummings as Bomber the Street Rat Cameos * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Yogi Bear * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Martin Lawrence as Boog * Ashton Kutcher as Elliot * Jeremy Shada as Cody Maverick * Jon Heder as Chicken Joe * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks * Neil Patrick Harris as Steve * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf * Demi Lovato as Smurfette * James McAvoy as Arthur Claus and Gnomeo * Emily Blunt as Juliet * Jim Broadbent as Malcolm "Santa" Claus * Adam Sandler as Dracula * Kevin James as Ike * Patton Oswalt as Squeaky and Remy * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * John Goodman as James P. Sullivan * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Hayden Rolence as Nemo * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Ed Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Amy Poehler as Joy * Ray Romano as Manny * Denis Leary as Diego * John Leguizamo as Sid * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Karen Disher as Scratte * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Lara Jill Miller as Henry Hugglemonster * Vin Diesel as The Iron Giant * Will Ferrell as Megamind * Mike Myers as Shrek * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Steve Carrell as Gru * Jim Parsons as Oh * Debi Mae West as Mrs. Brisby * Alex Small-Butera as Baman and Piderman * Scott Menville as Robin * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Jason Drucker as Greg Heffley * Dane Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, and Marshmallow * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Carlos Alazraqui as Hopper the Rabbit * Rob Paulsen as Topper the Rabbit * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Josh Gad as Olaf Trivia * This movie is inspired by Touchstone Pictures' Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. ** Even though said movie is set in 1947, Whatever Happened to Damien the Dog? is set 70 years later (2017). * This movie contains cameos of characters from Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, HopTop Studios, Warner Bros. Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Cartoon Studios, Peyo, Hanna-Barbera, Touchstone Pictures, Rocket Pictures, Aardman, Blue Sky Studios, Big Idea, Nickelodeon, Disney Junior, DreamWorks Animation SKG, MGM, Don Bluth, Mondo Media, DC Comics, DHX Media, Amulet Books, and Annoying Orange Inc. * To promote the film, they created 3 short films to play before Rough Night, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and The Dark Tower. Category:2017 films Category:PG Category:Mystery films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Hybrid films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Happy Madison Productions Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Real-D 3D Category:PG-Rated films Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Ricky2005's ideas